Cirque Du Freak: Destiny Rejected
by Panda525
Summary: This story takes place after Darren went back in time and changed it. Their plan worked and another kid took his place and became a vampire, traveled to vampire mountain and unmasked Kurda’s scheme, became the youngest prince, killed the Vampaneze lor


Cirque Du Freak: Destiny Rejected

Attention: This story contains major spoilers so if you haven't read the entire series do not read this.

Also, I do not own any of the DSS Characters

_This story takes place after the Darren went back in time and changed it. Their plan worked and another kid took his place and became a vampire, traveled to vampire mountain and unmasked Kurda's scheme, became the youngest prince, killed the Vampaneze lord and died in the battle. The same people who helped Darren and died in the series also died when the other kid took Darrens place. ( Sorry, I wanted to let Mr. Crepsly and Gavner and others live, but it was less complicated and less confusing this way.) As we know before Darren went to paradise he learned that Evanna was Pregnant with Vancha's and Gannen's kids. Darren left his diaries with his older self so he would publish them and hoped that the vampires would read them and discover all of Des Tiny's meddling and with the two kids uniting them with the Vampaneze, band together and rise up against him. This is the story of how they did that. The prologue is a little confusing but basically Evanna doesn't want her children to grow up in Vampire Mountain with the stress of knowing they are the entire clans future so she's sending them to live outside of the mountain with Alice and Debbie (who doesn't remember Darren, since she never met him and fell in love with the kid who took his place instead so the events worked out the same) . In the 12th book Evanna told Darren that the kids would grow up quickly before they start aging as slow as Vampires. So I decided for my story that they are human when they are born, with their vampire and magical powers lying dormant in them until they turn 16. _

Prologue

"Are you all right my lady?" Evanna looks up at the green haired vampire prince.

"Yes, my prince. The babies are just moving around a lot. It won't be long now. Vancha slicks his hair back with spit before sitting down next to her. "Here you can feel them too." Smiling, Evanna takes Vancha's hand and lays it on her stomach. Vancha smiles when he feels a soft kick against the palm of his hand. With a sigh his pulls his hand away and sits back.

"I guess that means you will be leaving vampire mountain soon to meet Debbie and Alice."

" Yes." Evanna says sadly.

"I still don't understand why you want to send them away from vampire mountain and have them grow up not knowing what they truly are, who their parents truly are," Vancha says looking at her sadly.

" Its for the best, they won't discover their powers or start needing blood until they are turn 16. This way they can live a human life, at least for awhile." Evanna says softly.

Vancha nods, "Yes, you are right of course, its not fair to not let them be human for awhile. I would escort you but I need to stay here and keep up the fight for a peace treaty with the vampaneze. Now that they know about our kids they are much more willing to make peace." Vancha frowns, "But there are still problems, like that most vampires disapprove of vampaneze killing when they drink and the vampaneze think our laws and customs are to strict."

Evanna smiles fondly at him and says, "Don't worry with Gannen's help you will work it out."

Vancha groans, "Easy for you to say, you have seen the future, you know what will happen. Can't you just tell me what I need to do?" Evanna shakes her head regretfully. Vancha sighs, "I know, you can't reveal the future, its just frustrating you know. By the way, the kids will have vampaneze blood in them, will they have to kill when they drink?"

Evanna smiles, " That will be revealed in the future." Swearing, Vancha stands up and walks out of the room.

_Ok, so that was the prologue feel free to comment but be nice, its my first Fanfic. If enough people like it then I will continue it. And if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know please._


End file.
